BLAST FROM THE PAST
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: A TRAGEDY HAS HAPPENED TO THE SHIBUYA FAMILY AND YURI HAS ONCE AGAIN STARED INTO THE DEMON MIRROR YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT... OR DO YOU


BLAST FROM THE PAST

CHAPTER 1

In 1 minute everyone in his human life was taken his family a car accident. "MOTHER FATHER SHORIIIII". A car

that had hit another than exploded before Yuri could reach it. Yuri jolted awake and sprung up followed by

Wolfram. " Yuri what's wrong did you have that dream again". " yah". Yuri said laying down on Wolframs lap. " I

don't know why it keeps repeating I don't want to remember". " it's only been a few weeks in Shin Makoku since

they died which is like 3 days on earth". " Wolfram will you come visit their graves with me tomorrow". " of course

wimp". Wolfram said stroking Yuri's back. " I'm not a wim…". Yuri fell asleep on Wolfram's lap and after a while

Wolfram fell asleep as well. The next day Yuri was packing something's to put on the graves when he noticed

something on Gwendal's desk. He got closer and noticed it was a familiar object. " oh the Demon Mir…". Yuri said

before collapsing onto the floor. " Yuri let's go before… YURIII". Wolfram ran over and noticed the demon Mirror

next to Yuri. " ah YOU IDIOT". Meanwhile Yuri woke up outside the castle. " oh that's weird I know I was next to

Gwendal's desk how'd I… I'm stupid the mirror why'd I look". " oh you again". "oh". Yuri looked over to see a

familiar pair of dull blue eyes. " Julia". " my my where did you come from why are you outside the castle". " I was

waiting for you". " not a sturdy lie". " eh I don't really know I just woke up outside the castle". "well why don't

you come in with me I have to teach a lesson to Wolfram". " I see so Conrad's gone to fight". " he has come back

injured but he'll live but other wars have started to break out". " EH what this isn't right". " I agree but what can

we go except go inside and you can explain yourself". " ah alright". " here take my hand". She said and Yuri did

as she said and walked her inside the castle. " Wolfram I'm here". " oh hello Julia… oh what's that idiot doing

here". "he came to visit me his father sent him back here he didn't think he got enough experiences last time

would you mind showing him around while I go check on Conrart". " why should I". " because it's the nice thing

to do since he delivered the flowers for you". " yah and then he left you alone and what's with your hair it's black

and also black eyes". " dang it". " what". " well I forgot the disguise father will be upset that I came here hiding

my royal hair color I could have gotten taken". " well as long as your here your say by the way what is your

name". " ah it's Furi Harajuku". ' GAAAAAAH'. "well come on then Furi". " what is your name". " EH I'm surprised

you don't know me I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld". "oh Wolfram that's a nice name you mind if I call you Wolf". " yes I

do". " EH why Wolf". " Shut it wimp". " IM NOT A WIMP". " could have fooled me". They argued walking out of the

room. " are you going to come in Conrart". The door opened and Conrad walker in. "who's the boy with my

brother". "My escort he's from a foreign land his father sent him here before". "Then I must have not met him".

"Well you were leaving by the way how are your wounds". "Fine I'm able to move and Yosak as well". "That's

good". "So where are we going". "To my brother". "Conrad". "Ha hardly that half blood I wouldn't count him as

that". "Why because he's a half blood what's wrong with them". "They are neither humans nor Mazoku so they

don't deserve to be called such things or even be counted as a family member". "Why do you have so much hate

for them". "Because they're filth". "Is that it or is it because you've been told things since you were young 1 day

sit down with a half breed tells me the difference they have". "EH I WOULD NEVER". "Can we just go if I can't get

through to you then I might never break through"? "Lord Bielefeld dinners ready everyone's waiting for you and

Julia's escort". "Alright come on wimp". "Not a wimp". They continued to fight even when they walked me to the

dining area. "I'm just saying that if you put someone with a hearts like Miss Julia then this world would be more

peaceful". "And I'm saying that can't be done". "God your to difficult". "Um excuse me Mr. Furi would you like to

sit down and eat we can get another chair". "Oh that's very nice my lady". Yuri said and bowed. "My beautiful

color of hair and eyes is it natural". " yes last time I had to die it". " so your a double black". " EH honestly I am

called that everywhere my friend also has black hair and eyes". " oh is your friend with you". " unfortunately he

traveling as so we rarely see each other now". " aw well please sit down". Yuri did as Cäcilie said and sat down

in between Wolfram and Julia. " I'm sorry I left unannounced last time Julia I was called away back home

actually". "it's fine I had Dorcas escort me". " where exactly are you from Mr. Harajuku". Conrad ask. " Julia's

country". " yes he is 1 of my old student". " yah never work much I have a wondering mind". " yes you do". "

idiot". " Aw come on Wolf cheer up smile why don't you". " DON'T CALL ME THAT AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO

CHEERY IT'S ANNOYING". " Wolfram". " no let him go on". Gwendal said getting a nod by Conrad. " I don't know

why do you think half bloods are disturbing". " why do you love them so much". " my half brother was a half

blood". " tsk your family's filthy your mothers probably some cheap harlot". "oh". " for all we know your fathers

one of her customers and she got knocked up with you". " WOLFIE". ' memories'. "HONESTLY YOUR WHOLE

FAMILY'S FILTH THEY SHOULD ALL JUST DIE". "oh". " WOLFIE". " ha ha". Gwendal chuckled. " you stuck up Princy

brat shut your mouth before I shut it for you". " or what you'll get your filthy harlot of a mother to shut it". " SHE

IS NOT A HARLOT". Yuri said punching Wolfram. "WOLFRAM". " HEY KID". " Conrart Everyone let Furi handle this".

" Julia". "DO I SAY STUFF ABOUT YOUR MOTHER NO BECAUSE SHE'S ALSO A CARRYING PERSON". " oh thank you".

"but my mother is a pure women". " no offense my lady but does it bug you she married a human once in her life

she had a son do you think any less of her no so why must you treat those born from that kind of love like trash

that makes you yourself trash". " you lowly creature you speak so highly like that to me…WHO DO YOU THINK

YOU ARE". Wolfram threw a fireball at Yuri but Yuri dodged and it headed for Julia. " AH JULIA". "JULIA". " JULIA". "

ah". In a flash Yuri had Julia in his arms getting hit by the fire. " AH". " AH". When the smoke clear they saw Yuri

glowing a blue shade and his hair had gotten longer. " EH why a power change". Cäcilie said in amazement. Yuri

let go of Julia and turned around to show his maoh eyes. "EH what's this". " I thought I had spoken words of

compassion to thy". "eh". " Wolfram Von Bielefeld". Water sakes formed behind Yuri and attacked Wolfram. " AH".

" WOLFRAAAAAAAM".


End file.
